


Lonesome pt.1

by hidekidekdek



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Messiah Haku/Eiri, The Messiah Project - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have returned back to normal after the incident in Higayama and Eiri has been discharged out of the hospital. But Haku has been having troubles sleeping lately due to the summer heat, and Eiri was nowhere to be found! First part of a two part fic told in Haku's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfiction based from the series “Messiah”  
> Pairing: HakuxEiri  
> Originally by: Takadono Madoka  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> The characters belong to the original author and to the Messiah Project team.

[Haku’s POV]  
It’s been months since the Higayama incident happened, and Eiri has finally been out of the hospital as well, though there are times that his wounds would ache, he would always find ways to hide it from me, but after spending years together, there’s nothing about him that I didn’t know about , and there’s nothing about me that he didn’t know either.

The middle of summer serves to be the most excruciating time this year for me. I’ve been having difficulties sleeping and I’d always wake up in the middle of the night nauseous and covered in sweat even though our air-conditioning system is already set on it’s lowest. Eiri, on the other hand, was considerate enough to leave it at that even though he had to endure the extreme coldness and had to cover himself up with thick mounts of blanket.

_I woke up from a dream_

I was holding Eiri in my arms, covered in blood and barely breathing. I tried to hold him tightly, afraid to lose the frail young man, but the tighter my grip becomes, the more he vanishes right before my eyes. I shot right up on my bed breathing heavily, sweating, crying. The coldness of the room is still at it’s lowest yet I’m sweating cold beads of sweat. I tried to catch my breath as I wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks,

_It’s just a dream_

I shook my head countless of times, erasing the image of Eiri that I just had. I placed both my palm to cover my face. _It’s not real, that wasn’t Eiri, Eiri is laying on his bed, covered in blankets, sleeping soundly, it’s not real,_ I told myself repeatedly as I peeked at Eiri’s bed.

「Eiri?」

I felt something crawled up my stomach, anxiety, uncertainty, fear. I called out his name over and over again but received no response. I was beginning to panic, where was Eiri? Where did he go? Did he leave on his own? What if something happened to him? Endless questions resounding in my brain, my mind is being filled with paranoia it’s disgusting, but I can’t help it, it’s Eiri we’re talking about, Kaidou Eiri, my better half, my Eiri, MY MESSIAH.

I changed from my sweaty clothes and hurried outside to search for Eiri. I went to the library, the Church’s lobby, everywhere I knew Eiri would be, but he was nowhere to be found! I’m starting to lose it!

「You’re up quite early today, did something happen?」

a familiar voice whom I hear every single day, it’s thanks to this voice that my mind calmed down for a moment. I turned around to see Shuusuke standing behind me, a book on his left hand while he fix his glasses with his right.

「Shuusuke, I can’t find Eiri anywhere.」

I mustered all the strength that I still have to speak, not being able to catch some sleep drained my energy quite quickly, and I didn’t have any chocolate bars with me when I dashed out my room, –our room.

「Eiri? I haven’t seen him yet, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Souma as well.」

Souma? Shuusuke’s partner, his Messiah. Could it be that they went off somewhere together? yeah that must be it, if Souma is with Eiri then there’s nothing to worry, right? I thought to myself.

The colors were slowly draining from my face as I slowly fall on one knee. My vision is getting blurred and I can barely breathe again, it’s heat exhaustion, I knew it, all those running around must have tired me quickly.

「Hey you okay? I heard from Eiri that you’re having heat exhaustion lately, and you’re having difficulty sleeping as well」

「yeah, if lucky I’d get 3 hours of sleep at most.」

Shuusuke grabbed my hands and assisted me on his shoulders.

「You better return to your room, it’s bad enough that you had a toothache from before, if you wear yourself out this time you’ll really stress Eiri out. He’s worried sick about you, you know?」

Eiri is worried about me, of course he is, he’s my messiah after all, my better half. We got to my room just in time and the temperature is still at it’s lowest and I began to feel a little better again. Shuusuke handed me a glass of water before heading out to find Souma and ask if he’d seen Eiri. I just nodded as I watched his back out our bedroom door.

「Eiri–」

I still can’t shake the feeling of fear in my heart, fear that I might lose Eiri again, fear that I might never get to see his smile, or his laugh, or his everyday nagging. It feels just like when we were in the hospital and Eiri was lying dead on the bed

_No, Eiri won’t die, he promised_

Yes, he promised. He promised that he will never leave me, he promised that I won’t ever lose him, he promised.  
As soon as my temperature cooled down, the door opened and Eiri walked into our room, my eyes widened and I immediately shot myself up and gave Eiri a tight hug.

「Eiri!」

「W-what in the world?! Haku I can’t breathe!」

Eiri blurted out as he tried to escape my arms, but I refused to let go, instead I tightened my grip of him.

_He’s not going to disappear, is he?_

「Haku, I’m not going anywhere.」

My whole body stiffened as he spoke that to me, it’s as if our minds are linked together.

「I told you, you’re not going to lose me! Now stop hugging me! You’re too big, you’re squishing my body!」

Eiri’s rebuff calmed my shaking and sent all the worries I had away. It’s Eiri alright.

「I got worried when I woke up and you weren’t on your bed」

「How would you even think I can stay this long on an antarctic room?! And besides, I asked Souma to accompany me」

Souma? So he was with Souma, I felt my shoulders drop. Eiri lowered his head and pulled something out from the bag.

「Here!」

He handed a cup of ice cream to me, refusing to meet me in the eyes.

「Eiri? What’s this?」

「Can’t you see?! It’s a cup of ice cream stupid! I figured, this might help cool your body temperature down and lessen your heat exhaustion, you keep turning uncomfortably on your bed.」

He spoke with his voice gradually getting softer, still refusing to meet me in the eyes. Overwhelmed with Eiri’s gesture, I unconsciously gave him a hug again, this time more tenderly and endearing. He tried to break free from my arms but I felt him giving in and cling on my shirt instead.

「This will be the only time that I’ll spoil you.」

「Hai~」

～おわり～


End file.
